Most Beautiful Girl In The World
by XxNeverTookTheTimexX
Summary: The War Was Over... The Malfoys Had Changed To The Good Side. 7th Year .. Dumbledore Is Alive .. And If You Dont Like That, Then Don't Read It But This Is My Story And That Is How I Would Like It To Be. Please Enjoy And Review...Samantha ...xxXxx
1. Letters

-1(AN) I was inspired to write this because of a few songs I heard one which is the name of the story, the others you will find out later.. Please review and let me know what you think, I am finding it very hard to make changes to this can anybody help me please.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Hermione Granger was a witch who attended Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She was 16 years old and in 3 weeks on the 19th September she would be turning 17. On September 1st Hermione or Mione as her friends called would be entering her 7th and final year of Hogwarts.**

**She had two best friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, they had been friends for 6 years now and had helped each other through many tight spots, such as defeating the great Lord Voldemort, whose aim was to rid the world of 'Mudbloods' otherwise known as muggle-borns.**

**It all started 15 years ago when Voldemort killed Harrys' Mother and Father, Lily and James Potter, but failed to kill Harry, he was left with just his soul plus 6 other parts of it. Along with Dumbledores' help Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to destroy Voldemorts' Horcruxes(the pieces of his soul), and they finished it off by killing Voldemort himself.**

**The wizarding world was free once more, all of Voldemorts' Death Eaters (followers). Several of the Death Eaters had changed sides and remained loyal to the good side in the end, the biggest shock of all though was when one of Voldemorts' most faithful Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy changed sides, he says he did it to protect his Wife and Son, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Draco was the Trio's worst enemy and was in the same year as them, he was always making snide remarks about them, but would all that changed now?**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Hermione was sitting in her bedroom looking out of the window, it was two days until school started, she didn't know if she was excited or dreading it as it would be different now lots of people had lost families in the war. In the end she decided she was excited, excited to see her two best friends again, and also Ginny, Rons' sister, her and Ginny had become quite close since she stayed at the Weasleys' for a week in the Summer. After a while she noticed something flying towards her window, it was a small barn owl, she recognised it as one of Hogwarts that's strange she thought i already got my booklist, she took the letter off of the owl and opened it **

_**Dear Miss Granger**_

_**I am pleased to inform you that you have been made this years Head Girl, please report to the Heads carriage on September 1st to be given your instructions.**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

**'Head Girl, oh my God I'm Head Girl' Hermione Squealed.**

**She ran downstairs to tell her parents, who were both muggles but they understood what this mean.**

**'Oh Hermione we're so proud of you' her Mother answered.**

**'Yes dear, this is wonderful news' replied her Father.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Draco Malfoy was sitting in his room at the Malfoy Manor when an owl landed on his bed. He took the note off and read**

_**Dear Mr Malfoy**_

_**I am pleased to inform you that you have been made this years Head Boy, please report to the Heads carriage on September 1st to be given your instructions.**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

**Draco told his parents the news, they were proud of their son, most people thought that he was beaten by his father but they were wrong and they realised it last year when his father turned good for the sake of his family. Draco was happy about being head boy, secretly he had been wishing it was him and not Potty or Weasel. he wondered who the Head Girl would be but then realised, of course, it would Granger.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**(AN) Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Unity

(AN) Ok I know my last chapter was short, but it was only the first one.. So here goes the next…Please don't forget to review even if you don't like it just to let me know what I could possible change. Thank you…X Also I have noticed a few grammar mistakes in my last chapter and I am sorry about it .

**Hermione arrived at Kings Cross Station and said goodbye to her parents, the she went through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters to find her friends.**

'**Harry, Ron, Ginny oh it****'****s so good to see you again****'**** she cried running up to them and getting them all in a rather tight embrace.**

'**Yeah you too Mione, just next time try not to kill us****'**** laughed Harry, soon they were all laughing.**

'**Sorry guys but I****'****ve missed you all, and I****'****ve been stuck at home with nothing to do most of the summer****'**

'**Oh mione we did say you could****'****ve stayed longer but you didn****'****t want to. But you can****'****t have been that bored what about your old friends?****'**** Ron asked**

' **Well yeah I suppose, I did meet up with Lucy, Rob and Nath again, but it just wasn't the same not being able to talk about magic and all. But it was also a nice break, you know, finding out everything that has gone on in the Muggle World.'**

'**Come on, we best go find seats now' Ginny said getting rather annoyed at all the attention Harry was giving Hermione.**

'**Oh yeah about that, I have to go to the Heads Compartment' Replied Mione.**

'**Oh My God you got Head Girl?' Mione nodded 'Well Done Mione, that's brilliant'**

'**Thanks Ron, well I better get going I will see you in a bit ok?'**

'**Yeah, come and find us and tell us who Head Boy is ok?'Asked Ginny**

'**Ok' Hermione shouted back as she headed towards the train.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Hermione finally reached the compartment marked HEADS on it and entered. Already inside were Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and none of than Draco Malfoy, I should have realised she thought.**

'**Ah Miss Granger you're here, Professor McGonagall and I just wanted to inform you and Mr Malfoy of the duties you will have this year'**

'**Yes, you will report to me every evening at 11 to tell me of anything that has happened that evening, which the prefects will have informed you of on their patrols. It is up to you who patrols where and when, also remember that as Heads it is up to you to arrange when Quidditch matches are, Mr Malfoy you are also Quidditch Captain.' McGonagall informed them.**

'**Also' Professor Dumbledore stated ' As Heads it is your duty to show House unity, so while you are here this year it would be best for you two to set your difference aside and become friends'**

'**Friends!, Friends! Professor have you not seen what he has been like the last few years? Do you really think that it is possible for me to be friends with him?' Hermione replied rather angrily.**

'**Yes Miss Granger I understand completely, but like I said it will only be for the year, and it's not like you have to be best friends, but it would be a lot more easier seeing as you are going to be sharing a common room with each other'**

'**Sharing a common room? Since when did Heads share a common room?'**

'**Since forever Mr Malfoy, once you arrive at Hogwarts you will go to dinner, then Professor McGonagall will show you to your room, ok?'**

'**Yes Sir' They replied to their Headmaster**

'**Ok well we will see you at Hogwarts then' And with that they disapparated leaving the two Heads alone.**

'**Well well well Granger you've turned out quite nice after all' Malfoy said taking her in, and walking around her. ' But lets get some things straight, you will keep out of the common room when I'm in there and I will do the same with you got it?'**

'**No, I'm not going to take orders from you, if I want to go in our common room then I will' Mione replied.**

'**Fine we will play it your way then, we can go where we want when we want'**

'**Fine' After saying this she went to sit down on the other side of the carriage from him and got a book out of her bag she was carrying and started to read it.**

**Across the carriage Draco was watching her, watching the was she tucked her hair behind her ear every now and again, watching her eyes as they sped across the page she was reading.**

'**God Draco stop it she's the just a dirty little Mudblood' He said in his head and finally looked away.**

**Hermione had noticed out of the corner of her eye that he had been looking at her and wondered to herself why. Eventually she just forgot about it and carried on with her reading.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**The train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade, everybody was rushing to get off and get up to Hogwarts for the feast.**

'**Oi, you lot stop pushing, wait till I'm out you might ruin my looks, I'm head boy you better listen to me' Yelled Draco.**

'**What a prick, all he cares about is himself and his looks' Harry said to Ron.**

'**Yeah I feel sorry for Mione having to put up with him on Head duties I can't believe he made head boy'**

'**Come on lets go, I'm starving'**

'**Where has Ginny got to?' Ron asked.**

'**I think she said something about finding Hermione' Harry answered.**

'**Ok, well lets get going then'**

**About half an hour later once everyone was seated the sorting took place.**

**Ango, Richard Professor McGonagall called out. The young boy ran up to put the hat on.**

'**Hufflepuff' The hat shouted.**

**There was a round of applause.**

'**Harry' Mione whispered from across the table from him.**

'**Harry' She said again but slightly louder.**

'**What?' He asked**

'**You won't believe what Dumbledore told us earlier, the heads share a common room, which I assume means we will have our bedrooms coming off of it aswell'**

'**What? No that's not fair, he can't do that' Harry replied in shock.**

'**Well he already has, apparently it's been like it since forever'**

'**Well it's the first I have heard of it, Mione you're the smartest witch of your age you must have known'**

'**No I did not' She replied rather angry that he had said that.**

'**Ok sorry calm down, well you're sensible I'm sure you can manage, but if he does anything to hurt or annoy you let me know straight away, got it'**

'**Harry I'm not a baby I can look after myself'**

'**I know that, but it would give me a reason to beat him up' Harry answered with a happy look on his face.**

'**Harry Potter! You will not be going around beating people up, you could get expelled' Mione said shocked at him.**

'**Ok, ok, ooh look the sorting is finished it means food time'**

**Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.**

**The hat began to sing.**

'_Welcome brave Gryffindors,_

_Loyal Hufflepuffs,_

_Witty Ravenclaws,_

_And cunning Slytherins,_

_To another year of excitement, adventure and fun,_

_Changes happen for the best,_

_Things fall apart,_

_For new things to fall into place,,_

_Don't let this happen_

_Be aware of your surroundings,_

_People might not be who they seem to,_

_Friends could be hiding things,_

_Just remember whatever happens,_

_Keep your friends close,_

_But your enemies closer.'_

**There was a round of applause, and McGonagall took the hat and stool out of the hall.**

'**That was a bit weird' Ron whispered to Harry.**

'**Yeah I didn't like it at all'**

'**Welcome back old students, and welcome new students, know that the Forbidden Forest is what it's name tells us forbidden, I know many of our older students have disobeyed this before, hopefully they will know better by now, your curfew time is 10pm anyone out later than that will get detention.**

**And lastly have a nice meal, Jibber Jabber.'**

**And food was now upon the tables.**

**Professor McGonagall came to get Hermione after deserts to show her to her new room.**

**Once there McGonagall told her the password was unity and bade her a goodnight.**


	3. Dates

_An: Hey I Am Going To Try And Update As Often As I Can If There Is Something You Don't Like Please Let Me Know, Or If You Have Any Ideas Let Me Know And I Will Try And Include Some Stuff Or If You Would Just Like It To Be Completely My Ideas Then Don't Bother. I Am Going To See If I Can Make This A Long Chapter.  
So Please Read And Review.  
Love Samantha Sorry It Took So Long My Internet Been Down.  
P.S. Sorry some times I talk as a point of view sometimes I just write their names SORRY.  
Disclaimer: It Is Not Mine Unless There Are Any New Characters Then They Will Be._

**Hermione walked into her common room and gasped.**

**'Wow this is beautiful' She said to herself out loud.**

**The room was massive about half the size of the great hall, it had two, two peoples sofas and one three peoples, in the corners of the room was a round chair **

**with brown cushions, the walls were cream.**

**In the centre of the back wall was a big wide screen T.V, the room also had two desks with chairs tucked in.**

**The room had an adjoining dining room but as Hermione noticed there was no kitchen how were they to cook food. Just as she wondered this she saw a note on **

**the table which read.**

**_Dear Mr Malfoy & Miss Granger,  
In order to eat food in your room all you have to do is say what you would like and the house elves will send it up to you.  
Yours, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts_**

**Hermione thought that it was rather mean on the elves but decided, she eats the food in the great hall so it won't be any harm.**

**Just then she heard the portrait slam and Draco Malfoy walked in.**

**'Do you think you could close the portrait any louder Ferret?' She asked sarcastically.**

**'Don't get sarky with me' He replied 'Remember this Granger we have to become friends' 'I don't want to remember that, so no thanks, anyway why **

**weren't you with McGonagall when she showed me to the room?' **

**'Not that it's any of your business but if you must know I was talking with Professor ****Dumbledore.'**

**'Fine' She replied and walked over to a door which she assumed led to their rooms, it was a corridor behind the door which had three rooms leading off of it.**

**One on the left with Miss Granger written on it, one on the right with Mr Malfoy written on it and one at the end with Bathroom written on it.**

**She walked into her room and immediately fell in love with it.**

**'Wow this is amazing, even better than the common room' She told herself.**

**It was big with black and white walls and a big king size bed, also another desk, a dressing table, a book shelf and of course a wardrobe and a chest of drawers **

**for her clothes.**

**She got settled in and soon fell asleep.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Meanwhile in his room Draco was pacing back and forth thinking about what he and Dumbledore had just been talking about, well the reason behind it. He had **

**asked whether he would be allowed permission to leave school every now and again. But when asked why he gave no answer.**

**Eventually he got ready for bed and went to sleep to dream of things he never thought he would.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **

**I woke up fairly early and decided to take a shower before breakfast.**

**After my shower i went and put my uniform and robe on, and made my way up to the Gryffindor common room as i had decided i would meet Ginny.**

**'Mione what are you doing up here' Ron asked.**

**'Oh I just thought I would meet Ginny and walk down to breakfast with her' **

**'What's wrong with walking with me and Ron' Harry asked slightly offended.**

**'Well it's just that Ginny is a girl, and I wanted to have a girly chat with her.' **

**'Okay then, we don't want to intrude on your 'girly' chat' Harry said.**

**I laughed 'Okay Harry, I will see you later you guys okay?' **

**'Yeah whatever Mione' Ron answered.**

**'Hermione! What you doing up here?' shouted Ginny from the top of the Girls Dormitory.**

**'I thought I would walk with you to breakfast, you don't mind do you?' **

**'No not at all, we can talk then'.**

**'Okay then, but hurry up'.**

**'Will do'.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Ten minutes later they were walking down the corridors to breakfast chatting about anything and everything.**

**'Hey Mione I wanted to know something?'**

**'Yeah?' **

**Ginny nodded nervously. **

**'Sure, go ahead and ask' '**

**Well I was wondering, are you still going out with ****Victor?' **

**'No, I ended that last summer, did I not tell you? I thought I had, anyway why?'**

**'No you didn't, well you see John Rack from Hufflepuff seventh **

**year has asked me on a date, only thing is his mate wants to come as he just thinks it is a friends dinner, not a date, and well John doesn't want to upset him by **

**telling him it isn't, well anyway I was wondering if you would come and keep his mate company, kind of like a double date, what do you say?'**

**'Well I suppose ****it could be fun, you know what I think I will come, who is his mate?'**

**'His name is Richard Greene same year same house as John.'**

**'Okay then'.**

** After that ****they just discussed where and when the date was, and the two boys, which Mione knew a bit about as they were both in her year. They arrived at **

**breakfast and ****Ginny ran over to tell John that Hermione had agreed to go with them.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Draco had gone down to breakfast and sat next to his best friend Blaise Zambini.**

**'So how did it go with Dumbledore did you get permission?' Blaise asked.**

**'Yeah, sure did' He replied excitedly.**

**'Did you tell him why?'**

**'Nope, but I bet he knows anyway, he knows everything'.**

**'You got a good point there mate'**

**'Don't I always have good points?' Draco laughed.**

'Yeah, as well as a big head, anyway mate I'll see you later I got to go talk to Snape'

Draco just nodded at him, and a few minutes later got up and left himself. 

_(AN: Again I am sorry it took so long my internet was down for AGES.)_

_Samantha XxX_


End file.
